1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a massage device, and more particularly to a massage device adapted to apply massage and heating.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional stationary massage device, such as a foot, lower back, shoulder or neck massage device, usually includes a housing in which is assembled a driving unit adapted to drive multiple massage balls to rotate. When the massage balls is put in contact with the human body, the rotating massage balls provides a massage action on a region of the human body subjected to massage. The driving unit usually includes a motor coupled with a worm shaft. The worm shaft engages with several intermediary gears that in turn drive a follower wheel coupled with the massage balls in rotation.
The massage device is usually capable of applying only a single kneading massage action on a single part of a human body. Further, the massage action is usually superficial, cannot penetrate deep muscle tissue, and fails to adequately enhance blood circulation.